The Suck Star Wars Trilogy
by FifiDoll
Summary: Contains the following fics: The Force Is Strong In This One, Do Or Do Not  There Is No Try , and I Suggest A New Strategy. Sam's Bieber look turns Puck on, and Puck's Star Wars underwear turn Sam on. It's a match made in nerd heaven, right?
1. The Force Is Strong In This One

Puck didn't usually have a thing for Justin Bieber. The kid was a scrawny little boy that got famous off of YouTube – anyone could do that. But when Sam sang his music, Puck got this strange feeling inside. Not like nausea from the awful music or disgust because of Sam's blatant love for the tween pop sensation. No – this was one of those feelings he usually got around Santana (and lately, Lauren). It was like he wanted to jump the guy, but Puck knew that couldn't be it because, well, dude, he's a dude!

But for some reason unexplained to Puck, he approached Sam after Glee club one day. He _had_ to get this strange gay thing out of his system. "C'mon Beebs, you're coming with me," Puck said, tugging on the back of Sam's hoodie.

He looked surprised but gave in to the tugging, walking away from Quinn who wasn't even really paying attention to him. Out in the hallway, Puck let go and Sam shrugged his sweatshirt back into place. "Dude, I was going to talk to Quinn," Sam said, his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Yeah, we'll she's all eyes for Finn right now so it doesn't matter," Puck shrugged. "What are you doing after school?"

"Talking to you, apparently," Sam said obviously.

Exasperated, Puck said, "Okay, yep, you're coming with me."

Sam let out a yelp as Puck was tugging at his sweatshirt again and dragging him out of the school and to his beat up old Toyota truck. "Get in," Puck said, releasing Sam roughly, almost pushing him at the truck.

The blonde did as he was told and they drove out of the school parking lot in awkward silence. "Dude, can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"As long as you don't ask what's going on right now because I don't think I could explain that if I wanted to," Puck said, shaking his head, his eyes never straying from the road.

Sam tried to shake off the confusion before asking, "What's with you and my mouth?"

"You have a big mouth," Puck shrugged.

Sam watched the other boy with a raised eyebrow, but didn't press the question further. Puck was acting strange and Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know why. They pulled up to what Sam assumed was Puck's house and walked inside. It was awkward, to say the least. Puck wasn't saying anything, just leading the way. Once inside Puck's room, Sam looked around, ignoring the click as the door closed and the small ching of the door locking. "Dude, can you explain to me what….argh!" Sam began, turning around.

As he did so, his lips were instantly met with Puck's. His eyes widened in panic and he pushed at the other boy's shoulders. "What the hell?" Sam asked, staring, confused.

"Really Evans? You're going to keep denying you're gay? First you have that hair, then you date the school's chastity queen, then you sing Justin Bieber? You're like a one man gay pride parade," Puck shot.

Sam looked defeated. "I haven't really told anyone, I didn't want it to ruin my rep," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, you ruined that the minute you joined glee club, so it doesn't really matter."

The blonde bit his lip and said, "I don't really know. I mean, what you just did…that was all I've ever done with a dude."

Puck let out a little laugh. "Well consider this your experiment then," he shrugged.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam asked, "What about you? I didn't exactly think you were gay."

"I need your mouth on me, dude, that's all this is," Puck said simply.

Surprised by how blunt Puck was being, Sam just nodded, his eyes unfocused. Puck crept closer. "So, are we cool?" he asked.

Nodding, Sam said, "Yeah, sure."

"Sweet," Puck smirked.

He tangled his hair in Sam's surprisingly soft Bieber hairstyle and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough, but much less so than their first kiss. Rough lips moved against Sam's softer ones, breathing taking a backseat to their need to be closer. Sam's hands fell on Puck's hips, tugging him closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

Sam's lips covered Puck's more than any girl's lips ever had, and he _loved_ it. Something about them just turned him on and made him want more. He tried to ignore the fact that those feelings were totally gay and just mussed up the blonde's hair more, ravishing his mouth with his own lips and tongue. Sam let out a low, throaty moan and Puck was satisfied with his prowess.

He felt Sam's erection rub up against his own and this caused him to groan hungrily. Rushed fingers felt around Sam's chest for the zipper to his hoodie. Finally finding it, he tugged down roughly and pushed the sweatshirt off his shoulders expertly. He tugged off his own before Sam even had a chance to. Lips still connected, the two of them kicked off their shoes and pants, frantically shedding their clothing, gasping for breath.

Sam pulled away to breathe, pressing his forehead against Puck's, looking down. Puck pulled off his tank top and his underwear became much more obvious to Sam. Laughing, Sam asked, "Really dude? Star Wars?"

Puck looked down, embarrassed. How could he have forgotten (on one of the few days he didn't go commando!) that he was wearing his freaking _Star Wars_ underpants. Not even boxers. Fucking tight briefs. Sam giggled and tugged at the waistband mumbling, "The force is strong with this one."

"Shut up," Puck smacked Sam's cheek playfully.

"They're…cute," Sam admitted, blushing at the slap.

"Just take them off already, dude," Puck said.

Sam did as he was told, kneeling as he did so. Raising an eyebrow, Puck asked, "You really want to?"

Smirking, Sam asked, "You _did_ ask me how many balls I could fit in here. I mean, this is kind of the same thing, right?"

Puck's eyes filled with lust and he didn't say a word. Sam wet his lips before gingerly kissing the tip, wrapping his fingers around Puck hesitantly. He took the tip in his mouth, his tongue twirling around and licking up the salty liquid already leaking out. Sam took more in his mouth this time; half of Puck's dick was surrounded by wet heat. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feelings. Most of the girls he got with could only take this much; Sam could take more and both of them knew it. Smirking, Puck thought to himself, _this is going to be amazing._

Fingers tangled themselves in Sam's hair, the Bieber look gone replaced with a messy, totally sexy debauched mess. Sam pulled more in, his hand barely touching Puck anymore, the calloused skin replaced with his mouth. Puck groaned and wove his fingers even further into his hair. Sam hummed and sparks shot through Puck's body. "Do that again," he gasped.

Sam obeyed, this time humming a melody as his mouth and tongue did sinful things to Puck's dick. It took a few moments of heavy breathing before Puck realized what exactly Sam was humming. "You're a douche," Puck mumbled.

Sam pulled away and looked up, feigning confusion and smirking happily. "Why do you say that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're fucking humming Star Wars," Puck muttered.

Laughing, Sam said, "It's that or nothing at all."

Puck just tugged at his hair, pushing Sam's mouth once again towards his throbbing cock. Sam sent one more mischievous look up at Puck before opening his pink, swollen lips once again. Wet heat surrounded Puck once again and he groaned. He wasn't going to last much longer. Not if Sam kept doing _that_ with his tongue. "Can you take more?" Puck asked, breathing heavily.

Sam just opened his mouth further, Puck pressed in slowly. Sam's eyes shut and he willed himself to relax; Puck was getting dangerously close to upsetting his gag reflex and he wasn't going to let _that_ embarrass him. Then he felt a tickling of hair on his nose and didn't even try to open his eyes. Puck was all the way in his mouth; he was fucking deepthroating a dude. He wanted to be happy for himself, but it was getting hard to breathe and he needed to swallow. He tried and Puck let out a loud moan from above him. Well, apparently that felt good on Puck's end. Sam pushed back against Puck's hands which were holding him in place.

Puck got the hint and let Sam pull away, a string of saliva falling from the boy's mouth as Puck pulled away. It fell on Sam's lips and _damn_ if it wasn't the sexiest thing he'd seen in a while. "That's fucking awesome, dude," Puck mumbled.

Once he caught his breath, Sam reached out for Puck again. These breaks for Sam to get used to things were the _only thing_ keeping Puck from coming; no girl had ever done that for him and it felt fucking awesome. Sam took Puck in his mouth, his dick deep in Sam's throat almost instantly. Puck's fingers wove themselves in Sam's hair and he pulled out and thrust back in once, seeing if Sam would protest. He didn't.

Puck did it again, his dick hitting the back of Sam's throat a few times before Sam pulled away to swallow and take a proper breath. They repeated this a few times before Sam mumbled something about it hurting a little bit. "Can't have you hurting your Bieber voice," Puck smirked, tugging at Sam's arms to bring him up to standing once again.

Tugging at the thin fabric of Sam's tee shirt, he pulled it completely off and looked between them. "Don't we need lube or something? You know, to have sex?" Sam asked.

Puck hadn't really thought of that. He hadn't really realized it, considering his eyes were more distracted by the rather large (almost scary large) bulge in Sam's boxers. Had giving head really turned him on _that much_? "I'll go check mom's bathroom," Puck mumbled.

He disappeared down the hall only to return triumphantly a few moments later. Sam didn't even want to know why Puck's mom owned lube. He tried to ignore who the actual owner of the bottle was and focus on what was about to happen. He, Sam Evans, was _finally_ going to have sex. "Why are you still wearing those?" Puck said, eyeing Sam's waist.

Quickly, Sam removed his boxers with fumbling hands. "Get back on the bed," Puck said.

Sam obeyed and rested back upon Puck's bed, a pillow only halfway under his head. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did in that moment. Sam's legs spread, bent at the knees, ready for Puck's attentions. The tan boy coated his fingers before setting the bottle on the bedside table. "You ready?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded. Puck was on top of him in a moment, connecting their lips once again. Kissing. Sam was cool with kissing. It was nice, kissing Puck, and would prove to be a good distraction. To be honest, taking it up the ass seemed a little terrifying to Sam now that he thought about it. He felt Puck's slippery finger moving up and down against the puckered hole and he almost backed out. He probably would have if it hadn't felt so damn _good_.

Puck's finger pressed in, barely to his first knuckle, before coming back out. He took it slow, gauging Sam's reactions with each new move. Honestly, Sam was surprised at how calm and understanding Puck seemed about it all. It wasn't even really that painful when Sam realized Puck's entire finger was inside of him. When his finger brushed inside him just right, Sam let out a loud, surprising groan of pleasure. "Do that again," he whispered against Puck's lips.

Puck did, and Sam was seeing stars. If he didn't stop, Sam was going to come, and that would just be embarrassing. Against his better judgment, Sam stopped his panting long enough to mutter, "Another…"

His voice was so sinful and hot when he was turned on, and Puck noticed it. His dick twitched at the realization that those sounds were because of him. He did as he was told and pressed in a second finger, going slowly when he noticed the look of discomfort on the blonde's face. Pulling himself back onto his knees, Puck reached out to stroke Sam's softening dick, hoping to returning him to that state of amazing pleasure he had once been at.

When Sam's face relaxed and he returned to those little pants he was making earlier, Puck knew he'd succeeded. This time he pressed in a third finger without warning, brushing it right up against that spot he knew would reduce Sam to a muttering mess. It worked, and the boy lying on the bed worked through whatever pain there was quite well. Sam was grinding down upon Puck's fingers and his dick was red and leaking on his stomach. "You ready?" Puck asked, his own voice deep and husky.

Sam just nodded, unable to form words. When Puck removed his fingers he almost whimpered, but the thought of what was to come stopped him. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Puck poured some lube onto his hand and slicked himself up.

Crawling above Sam and resting between his legs, Puck connected their lips roughly, Sam's lips barely responding they were so swollen and bruised from everything he'd been doing. Sam's breath caught in his throat as he felt Puck press the head of his dick against him. There was no way that was going to fit inside of him, he couldn't stop thinking. Pressing slowly, indescribable feelings spread through Sam's body. It kind of hurt, but the idea that he was having sex and this was really happening stopped him from protesting. He groaned as slowly, sinfully, Puck pressed inside. "Shit," Puck mumbled, breaking the kiss.

His eyes were closed in pleasure and Sam was even more turned on that he could have that effect on someone. Sam tugged at Puck's waist, urging him to continue. Puck pressed inside and when Sam felt Puck's balls against his ass, he gasped and looked up at Puck with wide, surprised eyes. Puck noticed and smirked back at him. They didn't need words; Puck knew that Sam was ready.

Puck pulled out slowly before thrusting in slowly, letting Sam adjust to the feelings. Pale fingers clutched at the sheets below him, the sensations coursing through his body were almost too much. Puck made a few experimental thrusts before finding an angle that really worked. How did he know it worked? Sam would let out a sexy whimper every single time. The boy on the bed was over the moon, nothing in the world registering to him except how amazing it felt when Puck would hit that spot inside of him. "Fuck, dude…" Puck muttered.

He was close. Too close. He knew he should pull out but he just _couldn't_. Sam was so tight around him and those sounds he was making were _fucking hot_. Puck's hand reached between them to bring Sam to his peak at the same time as Puck, but it wasn't needed. As soon as Puck's calloused hand wrapped around Sam's dick, it was coated in warm, sticky liquid. Sam let out a deep moan and his back arched off the bed. His knuckles were white he was gripping the sheet so tight. "Oh, fuck…" Puck's eyes closed as his orgasm ripped through him.

Sam just lay there as Puck pulled out and collapsed on top of him. Shifting, Sam moved so they were instead lying next to each other on the bed. "Fuck," Puck muttered, still catching his breath.

"Is that the only word you know?" Sam teased.

Neither moved; they were both too exhausted. When they finally did, Puck sat up and tossed his Star Wars underwear at Sam. "What the hell?" the blonde asked, tossing them to the side, disgusted.

"You're jealous of them, don't lie," Puck smirked.

"I didn't even know you _liked_ Star Wars," Sam admitted. "You seem too badass."

Puck was pulling on his clothes, his underwear forgotten for the more comfortable commando style. "I grew up on that shit. I've been quoting 'A New Hope' since I could talk," Puck said offhandedly.

"The Empire Strikes Back was better," Sam shot, pulling on his own clothing, the underwear lying on Puck's bed.

"You just liked the sick twincest," Puck joked.

"Did not," Sam shot. "But seriously, what's so awesome about A New Hope?" he donned a falsetto voice and mocked, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!"

"Pervert," Puck shot.

Sam looked at Puck and said simply, "If you must know, I used to think Mark Hamill," Puck looked confused, so Sam clarified, "_Luke_. I used to think he was hot. When I was like twelve."

"Luke Skywalker was your first man-crush?" Puck teased, grabbing the bottle of lube from the table and walking across the room to go put it away. "You can do better, dude."

Sam stood and followed Puck out the door and down the hall, "Well, I did you, didn't I?"

Emerging from the bathroom, panicked, Puck said, "Keep it down, dude. My sister's downstairs."

He walked further into the hall and said, "And for the record, _I_ did _you_."

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you give me a ride home? Usually Finn drives me but you kind of kidnapped me."

"Sure," Puck said. "But if you tell anyone about this, I tell the school those embarrassing Star Wars underwear are _yours_ and you'll never live it down."

Smirking, Sam followed Puck out the door to his truck. As much as he envied Puck's _awesome_ Star Wars underwear, there was no way he'd let Quinn think they were his. He had a reputation to uphold."


	2. Do Or Do Not There Is No Try

Puck was confused when I got to school the week after his little experimentation with Sam. Sam had gotten rid of the Bieber hairstyle and was back to his normal hairstyle, and Puck found himself _still wanting Sam_. It didn't make sense. After glee club one day, Sam cornered him, confused, "Dude, why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm not," Puck shot.

Sam looked around, making sure nobody was watching, before saying, "Do you want to come over to my place after school? My mom has to work late tonight."

Puck looked surprised at Sam's request, but found himself nodding anyways. "I gotta stop at home first, but then I'll be there," Puck agreed.

With a bright smile, Sam patted Puck on the shoulder before walking away to class. After school, Puck rushed out to his truck and sped the whole way home. He bolted upstairs and changed before going right back downstairs, ignoring his sister's questions.

Puck didn't realize how eager he probably looked until he turned the corner by Sam's house and there was Finn, dropping Sam off. Wow, he had been fast, apparently. Once Finn was well out of sight, Puck pulled up to Sam's house and parked. He walked up to the door slowly and reached out to the doorbell. The door opened before he even had a chance to press the button. "Hey," Sam smiled.

"Hi," Puck said, walking inside.

Sam led them upstairs to his room. Puck wasn't surprised at all to find the walls decked out with science fiction posters. Avatar, Star Wars, Star Trek, and some strange anime. "Wow, you are such a nerd," Puck said, looking around.

"Says the guy that owns Star Wars underwear," Sam shot, closing and locking his bedroom door.

Puck just smirked, "You're just jealous."

Laughing, Sam said, "Yeah, right! Mine are better!"

Confused, Puck looked over at the blonde who was quickly undressing. Puck watched with a mixture of curiosity and amusement as Sam shed each article of clothing quickly. Within minutes he was down to nothing but his underwear that fit the same way Puck's had, but really, really were better. Puck fought a smile as he stared down at green underpants adorned with Yoda's face. "Told you," Sam said proudly.

Puck didn't have the chance to stare at them for long, because he instantly noticed the growing hardness in the front of Sam's underwear. Hungrily, he undressed himself down to his black Star Wars underwear (so he changed into them to impress turn on Sam. Big deal). They stared at each other for a moment before it happened.

They rushed towards one another with alarming speed, the need to connect their lips overcoming them both. Their lips met in a rough collision, teeth hitting lips and tongues battling for dominance almost immediately. It was frantic and rushed and messy but neither cared; they were too worried about touching every inch of skin on the other teenager. Puck's hands slid across Sam's toned abs, the taut skin over perfect muscles doing more for his growing erection than he thought it would. Sam's hands trailed down Puck's sides (thank goodness he wasn't ticklish) and down to his ass.

They made out like that for a few moments before Sam bravely dipped his fingers below the waistband of Puck's underwear. Puck froze. "Dude…no," he shook his head. "You're the bitch."

Sighing, Sam asked, "Can't we take turns? I mean, it's not like anyone knows we're doing this anyway."

"It'll fucking hurt," Puck argued.

"And you say I'm the bitch?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Puck just glared at him, trying to ignore the fact that Sam was sending him these really pathetic pleading eyes that were (surprisingly) endearing while grinding against him. "I guess I can try…" Puck trailed off.

With a smirk, Sam leaned in and mumbled against Puck's lips, "Do or do not. There is no try."

Puck couldn't argue with Yoda – that little green dude knew his shit! Puck hit Sam's arm playfully and said, "Fine, dude, but if I don't like it, you're the bitch from now on."

Sam wasn't sure when this became a "from now on" kind of thing, but he didn't argue. He just nodded in agreement and went back to making out with Puck. He dipped his fingers back in Puck's underwear, trying not to get distracted by how hot it was whenever Puck played with his hair. It was seriously distracting.

He pushed Puck over to the bed. Sam had the other boy pushed back onto it faster than he could really register, and he quickly removed his underwear as well. Puck felt kind of vulnerable, all spread out, naked, on Sam's bed, but he tried not to think about it too much. Sam was leaning over him, resting between his legs. They were kissing again, and Puck eagerly pressed his fingers into the fabric of Sam's underwear. He wanted the blonde boy naked, _now_.

Sam got the hint and in moments he was grinding up against Puck, their dicks making finally making contact. Puck groaned and arched his back up off the bed a little bit. Sam's warm skin against his own was amazing and he would have been content with just that. But then the blonde started rifling around in his bedside table and Puck almost ran away.

Sam pulled out a bottle of lube and leaned back on his heels, slicking his fingers up. "Why the hell do you just have that lying around?" Puck asked.

Shrugging, Sam just blushed. Noticing that some of it had been used, Puck caught on quickly. Sam must have either slept with other dudes (translation: Kurt Hummel) which was rather unlikely, or he had fingered himself (probably more than once, considering how much was gone). "You can take it again if you like shit like that so much," Puck offered.

Laughing, Sam said, "No, it's nice, but it gets old. Seriously dude, you'll like it."

Sam pushed him back on the bed and Puck thought to himself, _"unlikely."_ Sam leaned down to kiss Puck again, and he was quickly distracted; so distracted that he didn't really object when Sam's finger was trailing along his ass, the slippery liquid warming up with each stroke over his hole. Puck found he didn't mind _that_; it felt good. It only started to hurt when Sam slowly pressed his finger inside. "Fuck, dude…" Puck trailed off, his face contorted in pain.

"You gotta relax," Sam whispered in Puck's ear.

He connected their lips again and moved his finger slowly, desperately searching for that spot that would show Puck that it was all worth it. They made out for several minutes before Puck let out a yelp followed by a satisfied sigh. Sam smirked in triumph and hit that spot again. He hit it repeatedly a few times before slowly, almost secretly, sliding in a second finger.

Puck hissed but didn't move away from Sam that time. He searched out Puck's prostate again and hit it several times before Puck pushed away from his hand. "Dude, you're gonna make me…" Puck groaned into Sam's neck.

Without warning, Sam pressed in a third finger and Puck winced in pain. Curious blue eyes looked at Puck knowingly. "Yeah, not anymore…" Puck whispered, and Sam nodded.

The blonde took it slow, his fingers moving in and out at a snail's pace, only picking up speed when Puck asked him to. "You ready?" Sam asked.

Puck didn't think he'd ever _really_ be ready, but the kid had quoted Star Wars, and you couldn't fight the force. Against his better judgment, Puck nodded. He felt Sam's fingers slipping away and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath and not freak out. It had been totally different when Sam had been the one taking it; it made things seem more like he was with a girl. But then when Sam had been fingering him, Puck didn't really think he cared. But now that Sam's slicked up dick was pressing into him slowly, Puck cared. He cared a lot.

Pain shot through his body and Sam trailed wet, sloppy kisses down his neck. "Relax," he whispered, his breath tickling Puck's neck.

Puck did the best he could, and it worked, for the most part. He still felt beyond stretched and a little shocked at the fact that he was actually going to let someone fuck him, but otherwise it was all good. Sam moved slowly, waiting for Puck to adjust. His legs were pulled up by his chest, making way for Sam. The blonde kissed Puck a few times, but mostly just concentrated on the sex.

He moved slowly until Puck whispered that he wanted more. Puck didn't mean for it to seem so girly, it just kind of happened. Having someone inside of him instead of the other way around was actually pretty nice, and he didn't mind it. It was nothing spectacular; at least until Sam hit that spot again. The sudden contact surprised Puck and he let out a yelp. Sam stopped immediately and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Puck said, "Nothing just…fucking…do that again…"

It took a moment for Sam to realize what Puck was saying, but then it all made sense. He thrust a few times, searching for that angle, and when Puck clutched at him like he was his lifeline, Sam knew he'd found it. His thrusting picked up tempo, his dick hitting that place inside Puck _every time_, making the boy underneath him moan rather loudly. It was so hot, Sam couldn't hold on for long.

"Dude…" Puck trailed off.

Sam wasn't sure what Puck meant to say, but it all made sense when warm, sticky liquid touched his stomach. Sam gasped at the feeling of Puck's muscles clenching around him. He was surprised that he'd made Puck come without even touching his dick; it was so hot he almost didn't pull out in time. He came all over Puck's ass and his sheets, making a complete mess. Puck was just lying on the bed, catching his breath. Sam flopped down next to him, his own breathing ragged and shallow. "Fuck, man…" Puck muttered.

"Told ya," Sam smirked.

Neither moved for a minute, but then Puck felt the need to clean up. He was sticky and gross and smelled more like sex than he was used to. Being fucked by Sam was actually kind of hot, now that he thought about it, and it was totally worth it. "You can shower if you want," Sam offered. "I'll just tell mom we played ball outside or something."

Puck nodded and went down the hall where Sam told him the bathroom was. Lying back on his bed, Sam thought about himself and Puck and what exactly the two of them were. He wanted something more, but at the same time he didn't. When Sam had been about to sing a duet with Kurt, Finn scared the shit out of him. He made it sound like even _acting_ gay was going to get your ass kicked, not to mention actually _being_ gay. Besides, that's not what Puck wanted. He never wanted relationships, just sex, or friends with benefits at the least.

Sam resigned himself to being alone or a fuck toy for the rest of high school when Puck walked back into his room. He dressed and looked over at Sam. "You think too much, dude," he said simply.

Sam looked kind of hurt at that comment. "What the hell are we doing?" he asked a few moments later.

Shrugging, Puck admitted, "I have no fucking clue."

"You either like me or you don't," the blonde said simply.

"Don't do that," Puck said roughly. "Why does everyone have to fucking label shit?"

Sam was starting to get frustrated. Why was Puck skirting around answering? It wasn't that hard of a question. "I just want to know," Sam said simply. "I'm not just going to be some person you can get with when you're horny. I don't do that."

"Apparently you do," Puck shot.

Glaring, Sam said, "That's not fair."

Puck didn't say anything, he just sat opposite Sam on the bed. "I'm not asking you to magically come out or something," Sam said. "But if you want to keep doing this like you said earlier, I want to know."

"We can't date."

Sam sighed. He knew that was true; people would get suspicious eventually, not to mention Puck seemed pretty big on PDA and there was no chance in hell of that. "Okay, fine then," Sam shrugged. "We won't date. But if you want to keep doing this, you can't be screwing anyone else."

"You want me to be exclusive with you. That's the same as dating."

"No, it's not," Sam argued. "I just...even if we're just friends with benefits or whatever crap you want to call it, I want you to myself."

"You sound so pathetic right now," Puck said with a dry laugh.

Standing up, Sam turned to Puck with a glare and said, "Fine. Then get out. Leave and don't expect anything like this to happen again."

Puck stood and left, not even bothering to look back. Sam fought at the stinging water pooling in his eyes and gathered his sheets roughly. He practically tore them from his bed before carrying them downstairs and stuffing them in the washer. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest and how much Puck had come to mean to him in the past few days. Sighing, Sam put up his front so his mom wouldn't get suspicious.

Inside he was dying, though. Watching Puck walk away like that was the hardest thing he'd ever experienced.


	3. I Suggest A New Strategy

Puck sauntered into Glee club right as the bell was ringing. Instantly his blank face turned to a glare; Sam was sitting in a chair near the drum set, Santana's legs draped across his lap. She was holding his hand and snuggling him and he avoided Puck's eyes smugly. Seething, Puck sat in the back of the room, arms crossed. It had been almost a week since their fight, but the sight still stung. He couldn't explain why, though, and he wasn't sure he wanted to try.

The only other person that seemed upset about Santana and Sam was Quinn, for obvious reasons. "Dude, you're going to fry Sam with your glare," Finn said, sitting next to Puck. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Puck shot defensively.

Finn looked confused, but Mr. Schuester began rehearsal before he could ask any more questions. Puck was seething throughout rehearsal but he didn't look at Sam again. If _Finn_ had noticed, that means everyone did. It was just the way things worked.

Rehearsal sucked. Puck kept messing up all his dance moves, not to mention he and Sam ended up next to each other more often than not and it was frustrating. They'd end up dancing next to each other and he'd smell Sam's cologne and it reminded him of their…time together. It was unnerving to have flashbacks of sex in the middle of rehearsal.

His dance partner was Quinn and she kept looking between them funny. After practice, she pulled him to the side and asked him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he shot.

She flashed him a disbelieving glare and said, "You're going to tell me whether you like it or not."

He glared back at her, trying to dare her to push him. She accepted the dare, because she asked, "What happened between you and Sam?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

"You want to talk about it, I can tell," Quinn said simply, crossing her arms. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

He didn't want to tell her; what he and Sam had done should be taken to their graves and never talked about again, but at the same time he was going to burst if he didn't tell _someone_. Sighing, he sat down and buried his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Quinn sat next to him, rubbing his back gently. "We had sex," he said.

Confused, Quinn asked, "What do you and I have to do with any of this?"

"No," he said gruffly. "Me and Sam. Twice."

The blonde gaped for a moment, not quite sure she was hearing things right. Puck and Sam had sex? That couldn't be right. Puck was extremely straight, and she knew it. Sam, on the other hand…well, it kind of made sense that he'd have sex with a guy. "When?" she asked.

"Last week," Puck said. "And don't you dare ask me why, because I have no freaking clue."

"There has to be a reason," Quinn said simply. "What made you want to do it in the first place?"

Puck looked at her, glaring. "Who says I started it?"

"Oh, come on, Sam's about as brave as Kurt is straight," she rolled her eyes. "You _had_ to be the one to start it all."

Sighing, Puck sat back in his chair and said, "It was the damn Bieber thing."

Quinn nodded, "That makes sense."

They sat in silence for a minute before Quinn said softly, "It's okay if you like him, you know. He likes you, too."

"I'm not gay," Puck said flatly.

Biting her lip, she offered, "Maybe you're bisexual?"

Puck didn't say anything. He thought the whole thing with Sam would wear off by the time they finished having sex that first time, but it didn't. Things weren't supposed to get complicated; it was all just a big mess now. No matter how many times he said it, Puck couldn't convince himself that it was just sex, and that killed him. "I will _not_ end up like Kurt," he told her firmly.

She laughed a little and said, "I doubt that will ever happen."

"He wanted me to stop seeing other people," Puck told her.

"I know," she shrugged. "You know he's not actually doing anything with Santana, right? He's just using her to make you jealous. He told her to her face when he asked her out."

"What the hell?" he asked angrily.

She rested her hand on his arm and he didn't move. Her touch was soothing, even though he was furious. "Santana and I are the only ones that know how he feels – he didn't tell us anything else, though. I'm not going to try to tell you what to do because I know you won't listen anyway. But…can I make a suggestion?"

He nodded and watched her, his narrowed eyes questioning her. "Well…I suggest a new strategy," she smirked, and Puck's eyes shifted. "Think about this all differently. You guys don't have to label your relationship – just experiment with each other and see what happens. If you're fooling around and figuring out your feelings, it won't be that hard to stop seeing other people, if you think about it."

Quinn watched him closely, hoping he wouldn't lash out. He just nodded, his face unreadable. "Just think about it," she sighed, patting his back again.

She stood and gave him a sympathetic smile before walking out of the choir room, leaving Puck to his thoughts. Out in the parking lot, Santana walked up to Quinn. "I talked to him," Quinn said with a smile.

"Good," Santana nodded. "Did you say what I told you to?"

Exasperated, Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I quoted Star Wars."

Santana looked satisfied. She didn't bother even thanking Quinn before walking away to her own car. They drove away just as Puck was making his way out to his truck. Against his better judgment, Puck drove away in the opposite direction of his house.

He pulled up outside a familiar looking house, thankful to see that there were no cars in the driveway yet. Slowly, he made his way up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Sam opened the door and froze when he saw who it was. Puck's heart was thumping in his chest and his stomach was full of knots. It was making him feel sick, but he didn't waver. "Can I uh…can I come in?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sam nodded and stepped back, letting Puck through the doorway before closing the door after him. They stood there awkwardly; Sam had no idea what Puck was doing in his foyer looking so guilty, but he needed to find out soon because the anticipation was killing him. "Look dude, I have no clue what the hell this is," Puck admitted.

"I figured that," Sam shot coldly.

Scowling, Puck continued, "I gotta find out, though. It's driving me insane."

"Why should I give you a second chance?" the blonde challenged. "You were kind of a douche."

Puck sighed. The guy had a point. Shrugging, he admitted, "I dunno. I'm sorry, if that helps."

Sam's eyes narrowed and he looked Puck over with scrutiny. The guy had pretty much stomped all over Sam's feelings and made him feel like shit. Then again, the past week had sucked. Sure, Santana had been hanging all over him, but he didn't like it so it only added to his confusion. He just kept thinking back to when he and Puck had fooled around. That would make him get these weird longing feelings in his chest and it drove him crazy. With a sigh, Sam said, "Fine. I'll give you one more chance."

Puck looked relieved and said, "Thanks dude."

"I don't want you to see anyone else, though, even if we keep this secret," Sam added quickly.

Nodding, Puck said, "Deal. As long as you ditch Santana."

Sam smiled and said, "Deal."

They stood in the foyer, unsure of what to do next. They'd gotten over their fight, but now it was awkward for a whole different reason. They wanted to do a million things to each other and neither wanted to say anything. Nervously, Sam asked, "Wanna go upstairs? Mom won't be home for another hour."

"Hell yes," Puck smirked.

They rushed up the stairs to Sam's room, the door slamming shut as Puck pressed Sam up against it. Their lips connected, but the kiss was anything but rough. Days of repression were coming to the surface and they were just savoring the other's touch. Puck moved his lips against Sam's, his tongue pressing at the other boy's lips. Sam responded eagerly, allowing Puck entrance.

Puck explored every inch of Sam's mouth, the kiss more heated than previous ones. Sam moaned as Puck took total control, hands wandering up Sam's pale skin under his shirt. He slid the blonde boy's shirt up slowly, paying attention to every inch of skin he was exposing. Puck's hands were hot against Sam's body, heat radiating from them.

Finally his shirt was off and Sam eagerly tugged at Puck's. The mohawked boy wouldn't have it, though. He swatted Sam's hands away and kissed him firmly, pulling away only to whisper, "Let me make it up to you."

Sam wasn't quite sure what Puck meant by that, but he quickly became distracted by lips against his neck. The touches were sending chills down his spine; Puck was trailing kisses down his toned body, all while running his hands across his chiseled abs. Sam bit his lip, stifling a moan, and his head rolled back at the feelings. Puck's kisses trailed down Sam's torso, lips teasing his pert nipples on the way down. Sam was overwhelmed at the feel of wet hot kisses down his body.

Puck never let up, and instead dragged his hands down to his waist, unbuttoning Sam's jeans and lowering the zipper slowly. His fingers grazed the hardness in Sam's pants, causing the blonde to gasp. Smirking, Puck slowed down even more as he pushed the jeans down his legs. Sam stepped out of them quickly, hoping to make the other boy speed up. It didn't work. Puck moved at a snail's pace, taunting Sam with each brush of his fingers.

He planted a kiss just above the waistband of Sam's underwear (simple blue, this time, no Star Wars) before slowly dipping his fingers into the waistband. Sam's hand gripped Puck's shoulder firmly as Puck tugged his underwear off. It should have been strange to Sam that he was completely naked while Puck was fully dressed, but his mind was elsewhere. Namely, he couldn't stop thinking about what he _needed_ Puck to do next. The anticipation was almost too much.

A strong hand wrapped around Sam's throbbing erection and slowly began stroking. Sam let out a throaty moan, his hips bucking forward in hopes of more contact. Puck looked up with a mischievous grinned, pausing his ministrations. Sam looked down, begging for Puck to continue with his eyes. Puck complied, kind of. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as Puck opened his mouth and slowly took the tip of Sam's dick into his mouth.

The blonde let out a slow groan as Puck slowly took more of him in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip doing things Sam never even knew were possible. His fingers made their way to Puck's mohawk, pulling at the short hairs there, practically begging for more. Puck leaned forward and took as much of Sam into his mouth as he could, barely upsetting his gag reflex in the process. "Ohmygod…" Sam moaned, the tip of his dick pressing against Puck's throat.

Puck pulled away, not quite sure how he felt about what he was doing. He was hard, sure but his jaw was starting to hurt already. He paid a little more attention to Sam, licking and sucking and taking him as far as he could in his mouth before pulling away to catch his breath. "Dude…" Sam trailed off.

Puck looked up at the blonde whose amazed, half-lidded eyes stared down at him. Smirking, Puck stood and took Sam's hands in his. He connected their lips while setting Sam's hands on his hips. Fingers eagerly wrapped themselves around the hem of Puck's shirt as they kissed, slowly removing the boy's shirt.

After tossing the shirt to the side, Sam eagerly tugged at Puck, connecting their bodies, the feeling of hot skin against his own causing him to let out another moan. Puck moaned this time too, reaching down to unbutton his own jeans. Sam's hands dipped in to help and soon Puck was standing there, completely naked as well.

This time they took in each other's bodies with hungry eyes, admiring the chiseled abs and sweaty skin that made the other boy so goddamn _perfect_. Their lips were swollen and a little sensitive, but they pulled into another kiss, lips connecting gently. Puck pushed Sam backwards slowly, leaning him back onto the bed so he was lying with his head on the pillow. Settling between the blonde's legs, Puck continued kissing him, his hands sweeping feather light swirls along the pale skin.

Sam writhed beneath him, his moving just enough to grind their erections together. Puck let out a groan and whispered, "Do you have any…?"

Nodding, Sam reached over to his bedside table, his lips still connected to Puck's, kissing him lazily. Finally he found what he wanted. Puck took it from him eagerly, pouring some lube out onto his fingers. Setting the bottle to the side, his hand reached down slowly. Sam rested back on the bed, eyes closed in anticipation of what was to come. He felt Puck's fingers run along his hole and he gasped. "Sofuckinghot…" Puck trailed off as he pressed one finger in slowly.

Sam just moaned in response, the pain long since gone; he was used to this now, preparing wouldn't take long. He gyrated his hips slowly, the contact their dicks made contrasting nicely with Puck's finger and the fact that it was hitting the right spots inside of him. "More," Sam whispered against Puck's lips.

Puck nodded and kissed Sam firmly before complying. He pressed another finger in. Sam felt the stretch and moaned. Puck slowed down to let the blonde adjust, moving his fingers in and out slowly, twisting them slightly as he did so. It didn't take long for Sam to ask for more, and Puck eagerly did just that. The third finger was always the worst, but Sam managed to work through it. Impatiently Puck worked at stretching Sam, stroking himself lazily as he did so. "Puck…I want…I need…" Sam panted.

"You got it, babe," Puck nodded.

Slowly he removed his fingers and slicked himself up. Sam watched with hungry eyes as Puck stroked himself a few times. When Puck leaned over Sam, his dick settling right by Sam's ass, the blonde grabbed at him desperately. "Slow down there, dude," Puck said with a laugh.

He planted a light kiss on Sam's lips before slowly pressing inside. Sam groaned as he felt himself being filled; stretched wider than Puck's fingers had done. Puck concentrated on going slow, no matter how badly he wanted to just fuck Sam into the mattress. Finally, after moments of held breaths and squinted shut eyes, he was balls deep in Sam.

Arms wrapped lazily around Puck's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Sam's tongue pressed inside Puck's mouth, exploring. He twisted his hips beneath Puck. Steadying himself with arms on both sides of Sam, Puck moved. He pulled out half-way before pressing back in. Sam was panting, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. The pain was slowly ebbing away with each thrust of Puck's hips.

They moved slowly at first, touching and kissing every inch of the other's body. Their eyes were closed; they were just feeling each other and it was wonderful. The sweat glistened on their bodies and Sam's hair stuck to his forehead a little. Looking down at the blonde, Puck pushed the hair out of his face gently, the light strands tickling his fingertips. The butterflies in Sam's stomach went into overtime at the feeling of Puck's hands and how gentle he was being. Their kisses were light and lazy as they drew out each and every feeling.

Puck picked up speed slowly, building up the tension. He could feel Sam beneath him, eager for more. Desperate hands clung to Puck, pulling him closer (if it was even possible). Puck kept the slow, steady rhythm, his lips never leaving Sam's. The blonde held to Puck desperately, panting and moaning underneath him, muttering incoherent words that Puck wasn't sure he really understood. Puck was quickly reaching his peak; the sounds Sam was making were beautiful and made his heart leap.

The mohawked boy trailed kisses down Sam's neck, moving back to whisper in his ear, "I'm so close, babe…"

Groaning, Sam just nodded and reached down. His hand wrapped around his own leaking dick, stroking it lazily as Puck sped up a little bit. "Puck…I…" Sam's eyes fluttered shut.

The blonde threw his head back, his back arching off the bed as he came, white hot liquid spattering their stomachs. Puck groaned, muttering something that sounded like, "Sofuckinghot…" as he came inside of Sam. They laid there for a moment, just catching their breaths.

Sam shifted underneath Puck and he pulled out slowly, resting at Sam's side. The blonde boy curled up in Puck's arms, the need for contact instinctual. Puck eagerly obliged, holding the other boy close. He didn't usually cuddle, but what he and Sam had done – well, that wasn't just sex. There were like, emotions or something behind it. It was different, and Puck found that it didn't bother him. Sam looked content, his eyes closed in exhausted bliss. Puck wasn't sure what compelled him to, but he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Sam didn't open his eyes, but he smirked. Sighing, he admitted, "Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself."

Puck laughed and kissed Sam's forehead. Leave it to Sam to quote Star Wars immediately after sex. Puck had never really gotten lovey-dovey with anyone after sex before, least of all a dude, but it seemed right. They laid there in each other's arms for a few more minutes before Sam looked at his clock and said, "We should get dressed. My mom will be home soon."

Puck nodded and slowly the separated from each other. They dressed in silence. Puck stood by the doorway, looking at Sam almost sadly. "What's up?" Sam asked, his eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

Shrugging, Puck said, "I should go. That's all."

Sam looked a little disappointed, but nodded. "Wanna have like a COD marathon or something this weekend?" he asked.

Puck's face broke into a grin and he nodded, "Hell yes."

Sam grinned as well. Puck left without another word, leaving a very content Sam alone in his room. Yeah, things were better now. With a clever smirk, Sam mumbled to himself, "I no longer sense a disturbance in the force."

He laughed at himself before going downstairs just in time to greet his mother.


End file.
